ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Goop Fight
Goop Fight is the third episode of Ben 10: Recalibration. Plot Ben as Benlimax, Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Vulkanus. Kevin absorbs Vulkanus’ armour to fight Vulkanus, but Vulkanus throws Kevin to the ground. Benlimax reaches an arm towards Vulkanus, but he rips the arm off. Benlimax regenerates the arm and uses it to pull Vulkanus out of his suit. Then Gwen destroys the empty suit with a mana spear. Vulkanus crawls away, humiliated. The team are congratulating each other on their victory, when a Polymorph (Goop’s species) anti-gravity disc comes and asks Ben for assistance. He explains that his name is Zahflussig and that members of his species have been captured by turning their anti-gravity discs off and storing them and collecting the goop. However, his turned back on by itself due to a malfunction and he went straight to Ben for assistance. He also explains that as he is a high-ranking Polymorph his anti-gravity disc has a teleport function, which was what he used to go to Ben and which he now uses to take Ben to the spaceship where his people are being held. On the spaceship, the team head for the storage location of the discs. Zahflussig explains as they go that the Polymorphs spent thousands of years as big globs of goo, unable to move or speak, but still conscious. It was terrible. Then the Galvans came, realised that they were sentient, and made the anti-gravity discs for them. Now they are accepted as part of the galactic community. Suddenly an alarm goes off and the floor opens up beneath them, dropping the team (but not Zahflussig) into a pit. Then automatic doors open and shut in the pit to let robot security droids in. Ben transforms into Sonicsaur and shoots the droids with sonic beams. The team makes short work of the droids, but more advanced droids come in. What’s more, the pit starts filling up with acid. Gwen and Kevin escape on a mana platform, while Ben switches to Toadtongue. He defeats the droids by jumping on them, then uses his tongue to pull himself out of the pit just in time. Zahflussig says that he is terribly sorry and was not aware that that area of corridor was alarmed. The team continues. The team arrives at the vat where the goop is stored. They are surprised to see a Gourmand (Upchuck’s species), who asks Zahflussig why they are still alive! He explains that he is the High Chef Gordo of the Gourmands. The Gourmands are running out of food on Peptos XI (i.e. they’re running out of planet), and it has been proven that Polymorph goop is rich in all nutrients necessary for Gourmands to survive, so he has been collecting the goop and plans to use it as a food source for Gourmands. However he was worried Ben might take exception to this, so he got Zahflussig to lead him into a trap in exchange for his release. Ben is furious and turns into Stonesmash while Kevin absorbs metal. Gordo releases some goop from the vat for Zahflussig to animate and help him fight. Stonesmash fights Gordo while Kevin fights Zahflussig. Gwen goes into the next room, where the anti-gravity discs are stored, and starts turning them on. Kevin is having trouble fighting Zahflussig, who is impervious to all Kevin’s attacks. Zahflussig wraps around Kevin and lifts him up in the air, but Kevin manages to turn off Zahflussig’s anti-gravity disc, defeating him. Meanwhile Stonesmash and Gordo are evenly matched, when the anti-gravity discs all fly in, having been turned on by Gwen who follows on a mana platform. Stonesmash smashes the vat open and the discs take control of the goop, using it to corner Gordo and drown him. Zahflussig’s disc is turned back on, and Ben tells Zahflussig that if he ever appears before him again, he will smash his anti-gravity disc. Kevin decides the moral of the story is not to take advantage of other people for your own benefit, but quickly amends it to “never tick Ben off”. Major Events *Vulkanus makes his first reappearance in Ben 10: Recalibration *Ben defeats Zahflussig and Gordo (who dies). Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin Villains *Gordo *Zahflussig *Vulkanus Aliens Used *Benlimax *Sonicsaur *Toadtongue *Stonesmash Trivia *We learn about the Polymorphs’ history. Category:Episodes